Powerless
by ZedsAliveBaby
Summary: One-shot. Basically another flashback of Pam's... It was a sample para for a roleplay, but I decided to upload it since... you guys, it's Paric, dammit!


**So, I wrote a part of this one-shot as a sample para for a roleplay. I'm not very good at sample paras so it ended up like this... I added/changed a bit but basically it was my application for a Pammy. Also, it's not a songfic but if you're interested, I was listening to this while writing. It sets the mood I believe - even if the songmeaning is different. Also, excuse the swedish lines in case you actually know the language. It's probably faulty because I personally have no idea about swedish and I used a dictionary. But I felt like it was just needed for the feeling, you can totally translate it with anything but it's basically "We will conquer" & "Always by your side." (:**

* * *

It'd been long days since Eric left without a single word, and though it was obvious how they weren't exactly on great terms, she couldn't help but started to feel worried. Sure they had nasty fights before, but her maker was never the one to abandon her like that. She'd never felt so alone and cheated before, having a hard time to accept the fact that she was on her on now, especially with a brand new baby vamp constantly getting on her nerves. As she sat down in the ridiculously expensive leather amchair right behind the ridiculously expensive mahogany desk, she couldn't help but kept recalling their history. Seemed like ever since he was gone all she could do was bringing back memories of the times when they were all right.

It was the middle of a warm summer night and they had long hours before the sun would even think of coming out of hiding. "Well look at that, your first completely own feeding, what a victory. Except the negligible fact that you managed to drain him completely" Eric said with a mischievous grin, staring down at the lifeless body lying at their feet.  
"I thought we were going for that." Pam answered, returning the wide smile and wiping off a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, licking her lips and then her finger, gaze settled on the corpse with a cold expression. "I never liked him anyway." She said with a shrug, still staring down at the man with honest contempt. He just loved to hit the girls he bought for a few hours in order to an easy release. Compared to how much of a prick he was, he tasted fairly good.

"At some point you will need to learn how to control yourself." Eric said with a serious expression, then looked at her and her raised brow and let a small smile form again. "But not tonight." First she rewarded him with a wide smirk, then looked around in the house, eyes settling on the king sized bed.  
"May I ask you what do we do now?" Being completely new, she had no idea what was she supposed to do with a dead body. As she turned her head back to him, his kiss caught her off guard. All of the sudden their lips connected and molded into a soft kiss, growing more and more hungry with every waking moment. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, never pulling away but sliding his other hand on her waist and slowly backing themselves to said king sized bed. Right before the edge he stopped, pulling away and cupping her face just to take a moment to lock their gaze.  
"Vi kommer att en vara" It'd been only a few days since he started talking his language around her, though she caught many words easily and with her honestly modest knowledge she answered the only thing that came into her mind.  
"Alltid vid din sida" Good enough for now.

A second later he was aready pushing her down on the soft covers, his hands basically ripping the fabric of her dress, pushing up the countless layers of her skirt with unconcealed lust in his eyes. Fact is, ever since she opened her eyes with her heart staying still, her heightened senses and intense emotions bound to lead to that scene quite often and she wondered if that desire would ever die down. The corset held her body captive, making it hard to breathe - such luck she didn't need to, and so with eager moves she ripped his shirt open, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal his muscular torso, not a single inch of imperfection. Like he was designed so carefully, a natural sculptural work of art. By the time she got rid of his belt and unbuttoned his pants she was already looking straight into his sea blue, compelling eyes, shifting backwards a bit to make him some space on the king-sized bed which prove itself to be just as ridiculously soft as it seemed. He crawled atop of the mattress without a single ounce of hesitation in his ancient mind, keeping the eye contact even while he finally entered her with one, strong thrust. Placing her hands on his shoulder and feeling his soft skin under her palms as they skin connected just exactly how their bodies seemed to connect, she let out a hoarse moan with her eyes immediately falling shut.

"Pam?" The familiar tone dragged her back to reality and within a single blink of an eye she adjusted her expression, looking at her progeny with an interrogative and not even slightly friendly expression.  
"What?"  
Tara shot a long, defiant look at her before she answered. "We're running out of Tru Blood."  
With an annoyed hiss, she pushed herself up from the armchair and placed one hand on her hip, staring at the baby vamp like she was a complete moron. "Do we have Tru Blood?"  
She took a small pause before she answered. "Not for long."  
How much she loved to repeat herself like a fucktarded parrot. "And what did I tell you? If we have Tru Blood, you sell it. Now spare ourselves some time and next time you plan on annoying me with being completely incompetent, just do what I fucking told you so, instead." She grit out, looking right into her progeny's dark eyes. "Serve. The. Blood."


End file.
